Michael Myers Admits Defeat
by sastath
Summary: Did it after watching Halloween II for Rob Zombie film coming out. Starts serious ends with a laugh. I laughed writing it. Hope you guys laugh to. T/M for language only. COMPLETE


**Michael Myers Admits Defeat**

**Short/one shot story of a few teens fed up with Michael Myers and his Halloween hijinks.**

**Don't own any of it, all in good fun.  
**

**--**

"Ugh, this place is filthy." Katie said as she started about the kitchen of the Myer's home.

"Do you really think he would come back here?" Katie said staring up at her boyfriend Craig.

"I don't, but that asshole comes back to Haddenfield almost like every year and every time he does a lot of people die."

"Oh my God, are those blood stains?" Katie said motioning to some dried up patches of grime that looked like blood.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Craig said looking at the stains nervously.

"Katie are you sure you want to do this?" Craig said looking up at his girlfriend with concern.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you want me to back down?" Katie replied someone defensively.

"Well I mean, uhhhh…" Craig said scratching the back of his head.

"You know I could do it."

Katie rolled here eyes "Please, don't give me any of that I'm a man and so much more macho crap. I can do it and besides Michael always prays on girls, probably was a pervert."

"Boo!"

Both Katie and Craig jumped and shrieked a bit.

"Haha! You should see the expressions on your faces."

Katie's face formed into a disgusted expression. "Hud!" She snarled.

"Oh come on, just having some fun. We got three days till Halloween." Hud laughed.

"That still wasn't right." Craig said shaking his head as he relaxed himself.

Hud sighed a bit.

"Alright well lets go set up the equipment and go over the plan again."

"Fine, asshole." Katie muttered as she strode upstairs.

Craig followed throwing a disgusted look at Hud.

"Party poopers." Hud murmured as he followed Craig.

--

Halloween had finally come a few days later. Katie, Hud, and Craig sat in a car a few blocks away from the Myer place.

Katie rubbed her hands nervously together, her pervious confidence gone.

"Katie are you sure you want to do this?" Craig said his voice more pleading than questioning.

Katie did not say anything in response and just nodded her head.

"Dude, this is gonna epic, epic!" Hud said grinning madly.

"Shut up Hud, she could die." Craig said smacking Hud in the arm.

Hud grimaced for a few moments rubbing his bruised arm.

"Come on man, this is what we have been waiting our lives for!" Hud said.

Craig sighed shaking his head.

"Katie?" Craig said hoping she would refuse, but she nodded again.

"Fine, let's go. Hud you know what to do?"

"Yes, I know flip one switch after the scream, flip the other when Katie comes out the window."

--

Katie sat on the steps inside the Myer house. She had her hands wrapped around her as she nervously stared about at every noise or sound.

After a few hours she grew more confident and annoyed.

"He isn't coming." Katie muttered to herself slightly relieved and slightly annoyed.

Just then a glint caught her eye she stared up and there before her a short distance away was Michael Myers. His white ghastly mask glistened in the darkness and the knife he carried sparkled in the night. The only sound was his heavy breathing

Katie felt her breath quicken as she slowly made backed her way up the stairs staring at the motionless Michael Myers.

"Is this some sick joke?" Katie shouted as she got to her feet preparing to run.

Michael said nothing his head went slightly to the side as he raised his knife and made his way towards her.

Katie let out a scream and dashed up the stairs just as Michael swung his knife wildly at the spot she had been.

"Oh God it's him!" Katie shouted as she climbed the stairs to the top floor and swung around the corner to the room they had prepared.

Michael quickly regained his composure and followed Katie up the stairs wielding his knife menacingly.

--

Craig sat just outside on the upstairs hangover. As he heard Katie's various shouts.

"Come on Katie hurry up." He said his teeth clenched.

Hud sat bellow trying to stop himself from laughing as he watched the web image they were broadcasting with sound. It was a live feed and people were posting at an astronomical rate.

ZOMG it is him!

Fake!

Dude call the cops you fucking morons!

You are fooling with us? Right?

--

Katie dashed into the room slamming the shaky door and locking it, just as a bang was heard from the other side.

"Katie hurry!" Craig said motioning for Katie to come to him. She quickly dashed over the to the window Craig was at. Just as she reached him the door flung open and Michael Myers stepped in. His presence gave out a feeling of dread and death.

Katie screamed.

Myers made his way across the room as Craig helped Katie out of it still screaming.

Hud chuckled before flipping the first switch.

--

Static filled the room before the sound of a record being scratched echoed through the room.

Music began playing loudly throughout the room and house, making Michael pause abruptly. Soon lyrics followed.

_We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

Myers looked about confused as he focused once again on his target and marched towards the window.

Hud flipped the next switch as a series of popping sounds were heard throughout the Myer house.

A flap detached and a sheet dropped over the window reading **You've been Rick Rolled!**

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

Michael stared at the sheet roaring in madness as Katie and Craig crawled off the hangover down to safety.

_Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Michael let out another roar as he made his way to the door where another sheet hung claiming he had been Rick Rolled had fallen. He stabbed at thrashing it to pieces in rage.

_We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on_

Michael went out into the landing area and the whole area had sheets dangling saying **You've been Rick Rolled.**

_We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

Michael howled once again in rage as he slashed at each of the sheets as he made his way down the stairs stumbling in his rage.

_Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

"Epic man, epic." Hud said with tears in his eyes as he watched Michael Myers stumble about in a rage.

_We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it_

Now Craig, Katie, and Hud all stared at the web cast watching the comments roll in.

Best Rick Roll Ever!

You Rick Rolled Michael Fucking Myers! OMG

I don't get it

Fake!

No Way!

Dude previous poster do you live under a rock it is a Rick Roll. Youtube it

Wow!

Michael Myers just got pwnd

Sorry I meant previous poster from two posts ago.

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

Michael finally came to the front door viewing the sheet before him with malicious rage as he slashed and tore at it knocking it to the ground. He breathed heavily as he marched out into the yard.

Michael stared about as he spotted the three teens giggling. Suddenly they looked up realizing he saw them.

Michael nodded his head very slightly, as if admitting defeat, before making his way disappearing into the darkness, as the final lyrics played.

_Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

--

Hud burst out laughing "Best night ever! Who wants to get a Slusho?"

--

**End Story**

**Michael Myers you've been Rick Rolled. If you don't know what it is the story tells you youtube it. **


End file.
